Manic Monday
by Violist
Summary: Armin gets ready for school like any other teenager. High School AU.


The hardest part of high school was waking up. Armin rolled out of bed an hour before the bus came as he usually did. This time, with purpose. He wanted to see how much he could get away with. He opened up his closet and dug around in the back for the article of clothing of his desire: a pair of shorts that barely made it down to his palms with an Aztec pattern printed across it in bright neon colors. His top of choice happened to be a nice blue crop top with a cross printed on the front, but he knew that particular top would be too much against the dress code, so he threw on a regular blue t-shirt for the time being.

After putting on his clothes for the day, he made his way into the bathroom. He pulled out Mikasa's not-so-secret makeup stash and began applying eyeliner as he had practiced doing many times beforehand in preparation for this day. He then applied a thin coat of lip gloss and began brushing his hair. Satisfied with his appearance, he returned to his room to grab his backpack before heading downstairs to grab a bite to eat.

Upon reaching the kitchen, he saw Levi at the table, drinking coffee while reading the newspaper who didn't even notice the blond enter the room. Armin helped himself to a bowl of cereal with some milk from the fridge. He sat opposite of his father figure. The man put down the paper for a second to look at the teenager of whose presence he had become aware of when the boy sat down. He stared intensely at Armin for a minute before stating, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Eating breakfast?" Armin replied with a smirk.

Levi sighed and leaned across the table, glaring at the boy, "Don't give me that shit. Go change."

"Why should I?" the teenager retorted, "I look fine." He gets up and motions to his outfit.

"Change. Now." Levi ordered, "You are not wearing that in public." He personally didn't care about Armin's soon-to-be-non-existent social life and how he'll probably be bullied due to his apparently effeminate nature. Well, the slutty form of effeminate if there was such a thing. He more cared of his own image and how the neighbors would react to what they would see as "poor parenting".

"But everyone else dresses like this!" Armin was becoming more whiny, emulating that of a teenage girl.

Now the boy was really irritating Levi. He didn't have to take these little shits in. It was more of Hanji's doing, and he hated her every second for it. He never signed up for whiny brats. He stood up, forcefully grabbed Armin's shoulder and commanded once more, "Go change."

At this moment, Eren came stumbling down the stairs, yawning, wearing none other than a matching pair of shorts. Levi stared at the second boy as he made his way towards the table to eat. "Now what are you wearing?" he asked with clenched teeth.

Eren groggily looked up at Levi before looking down at his clothes. He then answered, "I'm not sure. I forgot to do my wash yesterday, so I just borrowed whatever I could find of Armin's." He yawned and put a piece of bread into the toaster.

Levi just stared. What the hell is wrong with these kids? Maybe this really is normal? He was speechless and cannot comprehend the scene in front of him. Before he got another word out, he heard Mikasa rampaging down the stairs.

"Who the hell took all my clothes?" she yelled as she made her way into the kitchen, still in her pajamas. Her eyes glanced around at the inhabitants before locking eyes with the made-up Armin, "You! Did you touch my things?" she accused.

Levi turned to the blond, "Armin, what the hell are you doing? Where are Mikasa's things?" He knew that something was up and that Armin was plotting something. He rolled his eyes when he was met with no reply, "Armin. What did you do with her clothes?"

Armin pouted, grabbed his backpack, started making his way to the door, and shouted, "They're under her bed!" before making a run for it towards the high school.

Mikasa grumbled before making her way back up the stairs. Levi immediately got up and began chasing the blond imbecile down the road. Eren just buttered his toast and started eating, still half asleep.

No one even noticed when Eren left, still in the booty shorts.


End file.
